thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Courtney
Justine is a female Unicorn mare that lives in Ponyvale and presides as the communities courtroom judge. She is often seen in her official robes and found carrying her gavel. Although often busy, when relaxing she can be found in the market or near the river. Personality Justine is a serious and often officious mare that holds the law above all else, following what she believes is the word of the Godess of Law. Although outwardly she is soft, she is no pushover, hiding a calculating and quick mind. Expressedly towards others she is courteous and polite, never judging someone until they act towards her or appear before her in court. She has a high tollerance to noise and commotion, being able to deal wih stressful situations she can control. However in a situation where she cannot find a solution her temper can lead to some strict results, often involving her gavel. Appearance Justine is a cream coloured mare with a black mane and tail (the latter hidden beneath her robes). Her mane usually falls to one side, obscuring her face and covering one of her eyes, a pale garnet in colour. She is almost always seen in her black judges robes, along with her red scarf and white shawl cape. Backstory Justine was born to parents; Judge Guiding light (mother), and Senior detective, Case Closed (father), in an effluent part of Maneiapolis. From a young age she was brought as a normal filly should be, mixing playtime and social interactions with schoolwork and life lessons, often being in the care of a foalsitter as her parents jobs meant unstable hours. Sometimes she would be taken with her mother to the Maneiapolis courthouses where she would see her mother at work. At age 9 sadly she lost her father in an accident during a case investigation which cost him his life, this in turn sparked a period of unrest in the household which lead to Justine becoming more and more reclusive, isolating herself in her fathers study to be alone and grieve. Due to the loss of her father, Justine's mother had to take her to work more often as they could not afford a foal sitter as often, leading a young Justine to become basically proficient in legal procedure and application, also believing in the "word of the godess of law". By her 13 birthday Justine had recovered from the grievance of her fathers passing and had managed to build a social circle once more, although now her personality had become a little more segregated from everyone else, which was noted by her friends. Her mother tried to push her back into a normal life, however Justine had decided to follow in her fathers footsteps, and train to become a detective to try to pursue her fathers killer. At 17 she passed the entrance exam of the Maneiapolis constabulary and started undergoing the process of learning the spells and skills necessary for investigative work under the new chief detective Ironhoof. However due to a rather forceful control of magic she was unable to perform delicate tasks and was therefore unable to continue her career. Disheartened she returned home and fell into a state of unrest as she did not know what to do with her life, spending most of her time carving sculptures from wood. Her moher not wanting to see her daughter like this allowed her to look over her fathers old case files and collected evidences. During these times she learned of the situations around the case her father was investigating and some of the evidences involved, this gave her a brief respite and feeling of ease as she found out the case itself was solved and a culprit had confessed, leading her to appreciate and repect her parents for what they did and how they protected the lands. Now inspired by her parents works and resolves she decided to follow in her mothers footsteps and become a judge, moving from home to canterlot at the age of 19 to study under the tutelege of the most revered tutors. During her stay in canterlot she developed a relationship with a jeweler called Rough Cut and the two made jewel engraved wood carvings as a way for her to pay for her studies and accomodation. At 25 she graduated from Canterlot law school with the tittle of "The honourable judge Justine Courtney" now under her belt. As a small present, Rough Cut made her a small ornate gavel with a garnet stone at its center, however although she was happy she did not wish to stay in canterlot since it had no need for her services. Deciding to move a short way to Ponyvale, causing a rift between her and her coltfriend, leading to them splitting. Justine moved to Ponyvale to act as presiding judge of the vales courts, hoping to work in conjunction with the constabulary to hopefully keep her fathers spirit alive. She kept the gavel that Rough Cut made for her and uses it as her sole gavel. Trivia *Justine's gavel has a hollow grip that contains a collapsable metal pole used to extend the gavel. *Her tail is styled with multiple quiffs although due to her robes it cannot be seen. *Justine's favourite way of interjecting is to use the phrase "OVERRULED!" as if in court. *Despite not having any predjudices or enemies she seems to have some sort of rivalry with Corrosive Hazards .